1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel textile finishing composition which imparts excellent shrinkage resistance, crease resistance, resilience and bulkiness to textiles.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, in order to impart desirable characteristics to textiles, methylol type finishing agents have been used. However, in order to prevent free formaldehyde pollution, caused during and after the treatment, various non-formaldehyde type finishing agents have been proposed and developed. (Senshoku Kogyo Vol. 22 No. 12 Pages 10 to 28).
When low methylolation degree type finishing agents such as sesqimethylol carbamate, sesqimethylol methyl triazine etc, are used, the problem of free formaldehyde pollution is still serious as the regulation of free formaldehyde for children's textiles could not be satisfied.
Moreover, the low methylolation degree type finishing agents or non-formaldehyde type finishing agents such as glyoxal amide adduct are inferior to the methylol type finishing agents. In order to impart the same characteristics of crease resistance and shrinkage resistance, the former finishing agents should be used at remarkably high concentration whereby it is not economical and it can not solve the free formaldehyde problem.
Moreover, even though high concentration of the finishing agent is used, satisfactory resilience and bulkiness can not be attained.
The inventors have studied to improve the characteristics of non-formaldehyde type finishing agents.